


[Soft Serve] Jessica Jones/Felicity Smoak

by KaceBox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: At the end of a long day, Jessica arrives at her office/home where Felicity awaits.





	[Soft Serve] Jessica Jones/Felicity Smoak

It has been an eventful day for Jessica Jones, private investigator and occasional vigilante. She has solved a case involving infidelity and managed to take down a human trafficking ring. The bruise under her left eye is from the former. Cheating spouses are not fond of being caught in the act. Nonetheless it is another day and a few more dollars in her pocket.

Arriving at her Alias Investigations office/apartment, she sees her assistant, confidant, and lately a dating interest in Felicity Smoak. Felicity's hair is done up and she is closing her laptop, carrying it away from Jessica's desk to her own desk in the corner. In the middle of the room is a chair normally reserved for clients. Felicity, placing her laptop on her desk looks at Jessica's left eye.

Felicity “Tough day?”

Jessica “Would it be me if it wasn't?”

Felicity walks over to Jessica to check on her eye, but Jessica is hesitant.

Jessica “It's fine, just some douche that got pissed at me earlier.”

Felicity “And how are they?”

Jessica “Lucky I didn't throw him across the street. I just grabbed him and... he was done after that.”

Felicity “Do I even wanna ask where?”

Felicity motions for Jessica to sit in the client chair instead of at her desk and Jessica sighs, blowing out the air from her lungs in a deep exhale as she sits down.

Jessica “He can forget about screwing for a while. Or pissing comfortably for that matter.”

Felicity “Ah. Gotcha.”

Felicity takes the Closed sign from the wall and opens the door, placing the sign on the front side to let clients know that Jessica cannot be reached at this time.

Felicity “I can tell you're feeling a little tense.”

Jessica “Yeah, no shit. Dealing with idiots and monsters'll do that.

Felicity “Let me take your jacket.”

Jessica “Sure.”

Jessica leans forward in her seat, removing her black leather jacket and handing it off to Felicity, who hangs it on a nearby rack.

Jessica “Shit.”

Felicity “What?”

Jessica “I left my flask in there.”

Felicity reaches into the left interior pocket and pulls out Jessica's flask which still has a little whiskey left.

Felicity “Looks you need a refill.”

She walks with the flask in hand and Jessica looks on, particularly at her legs which are accented by black high heels. She's also wearing a teal dress with the hemline just above the knees. Jessica is more into her t-shirt and blue jeans as she is wearing now.

Felicity reaches under Jessica's desk and pulls out a bottle of whiskey which still has a quarter of a bottle left, pours some of it into the flask to fill it back up and then places the bottle back under the desk.

Felicity “You can have this when we're finished.”

Jessica “I'm still waiting for you to start.”

Felicity grins as she walks over to her own desk, where her purse is nearby. Reaching into the purse, she pulls out a hairbrush. She removes her glasses, placing them on her desk before walking over to Jessica and gently pulling at her long black hair.

Felicty “It's time to relax.”

She begins brushing Jessica's hair while using a soothing voice to help calm her nerves.

Felicity “That's it. Just relax. A hard day, New York, Hell's Kitchen, I know it can be crazy out there, but here you are. Still you. Still awesome. Breathe in for me, please?”

Jessica obliges, breathing in and holding.

Felicity “Now breathe out.”

Jessica exhales. Her nerves begin to feel a little more calm, the brushing of her hair helping to relax her.

Jessica “I still don't get out this works.”

Felicity “It just does. Maybe it's my super power.”

She continues brushing, being meticulous and careful with each stroke as Jessica begins to arching her face upwards. She looks and sees Felicity looking down at her with a smile. Felicity leans in with a soft kiss on the forehead.

Felicity “How are you feeling?”

Jessica “Better.”

Felicity “Good.”

She continues stroking Jessica's hair with the brush as Jessica closes her eyes. This is nurturing to her and it is a feeling she is still not used to. She can feel Felicity's hands begin to take over as the brush is set aside, her hands up to Jessica's face, the middle fingertips caressing in a circle against her temples. Jessica breathes another sigh, this time in relief.

Felicity slides her index fingers down Jessica's face, making an invisible outline as she does down to her chin, then back up the jawline to the ears and temple. She repeats this while occasioally using her thumbs to stroke Jessica's cheeks.

Felicity's hair has been up until now as she lets it down and makes her way in front of Jessica, who now places her face forward slowly while opening her eyes. She sees Felicity adjust her dress as she begins to mount Jessica's lap and Jessica looks on approvingly. She feels Felicity's hands move up her arms to the shoulders, then finally her jawline. Jessica's hands find their place on Felicity's thighs.

Felicity “I'm so lucky to-”

Jessica brings her right index finger up to Felicity's lips, gently silencing her.

Felicity nods in obedience. Jessica slides her finger down across Felicity's chin, across the throat, and down to the sternum before placing it back on Felicity's left thigh, Felicity biting her lip from the touching. The breathing intensifies for both as Felicity leans in closer for the kiss. Jessica receives the kiss, the lips locked into place before finally pulling away and both heads tilting to the right for another kiss.

Jessica's hands slide up to Felicity's backside as they are still locked in a kiss, Jessica stands up from the seat, Felicity now being held up by Jessica's hands. She is about to walk Felicity to the bedroom door, only to stop and pull away from the kissing.

Jessica “Get the flask.”

Felicity reaches over and picks the flask up from Jessica's desk.

Jessica “I like where this day's going now.”

Felicity “So do I.”

Holding the flask, Felicity wraps her arms around Jessica's shoulders as Jessica carries her to the bedroom, continuing on with a kiss as they do.


End file.
